


Fluff series. (Now accepting requests)

by Xbertyx



Series: Fluff series collection. Challange to reach 100 fluffy oneshots. [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cheese, Dessert & Sweets, Dress Up, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Giving, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Marshmallows, Mpreg, Scary Movies, Snow, Snow and Ice, Sweet Gestures, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fair ride. Cotton candy. Start of a fluff series. </p><p>Chapter 1 - cotton candy.  Grelliam<br/>chapter 2 - snow. Grelliam.<br/>3 - baby belly - grelliam. Cuteness overload right here.<br/>4 - sing grelliam<br/>5 - french plait drabble. Ronald/ Grell.<br/>6 - ice cream. Alan/ Eric<br/>7 - song and dance. Grell/ Eric. Requested.<br/>8 - marshmellows. William / Knox. Requested.<br/>9 - movie night. Claude / Sebastian. Requested.<br/>10 - In a field of love. Eric / Alan. Requested.<br/>11 - birth. Alan Eric. M preg requested.<br/>12 - dress up. Alan /Eric. Requested.<br/>13 - new home. William / Knox. Requested.<br/>14 - Talks over green tea. Bassy/ Tanaka (friendship). Requested.<br/>15 - Locker room mishaps. Eric/Alan. Requested.<br/>16 - Barista. Undertaker/ Ronald. Requested.<br/>17 - Plain Jane. Eric/ Alan. Requested.<br/>18 - Dirty f***ing dishes. Grell / William.<br/>19 - Braces. Alan/ Eric. Requested.<br/>20 - Q+A. Alan/ Eric. Requested.<br/>21 - Phone recordings. Alan/Eric.<br/>22 - Toothbrush. Alan / Eric. Requested.<br/>23 - Cramps. Eric/ Grell human au.<br/>24 - Needle nightmare. Alan/ Eric. Modern day Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy.

 Click, click. William looked up to see Grell swaying into the kitchen. Walking behind him to lean on his shoulder and pecking a kiss on his cheek, she said. "William darling, there's a fair in town."

William sighed. "Why would I want to go to a fair?" Grell stood back up, placing a perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

"Because my dear it will be fun and I love cotton candy. Plus it is our anniversary after all."

"Fine. I finish work at seven, you best be ready. Honestly I don't want to be waiting around for an hour again for you to curl your hair."

Grell let out a squeal. "Really we can go? Oh and don't complain, you know a lady has to look her best for her man".

 Seven rolled around and William was surprised to see Grell all ready to go. Dressed in a loose fitted light red summer blouse and tight black jeans, along with her trade mark shoes, she looked absolutely gorgeous. "Well let's get going Will or we'll miss all the fun." She said looping her arm in Williams.

 Several fair rides later, William felt rather sick and dizzy. "Aww Will you don't look so good, let's get something to eat shall we." William decided on a hot dog while Grell went for some cotton candy. Eagerly munching her way through the bag, She ran off to the prize stalls. William followed her, seeing how her eyes lit up seeing a giant red cuddly toy shaped like a heart.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Win me that one darling, please?" Putting the money on the stall desk, William picked up the toy gun aiming them at the target. Precise shots, one, two, three. "Oh thanks babe. You do know how to charm a lady." Grell said as William picked out the prize.

 Her happiness turned to horror as she spotted a piece of candy stuck in her hair. "Oh no! I hope I won't have to cut this out." William smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her into a deep kiss. "Such a messy girl. I love you. Happy anniversary."


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas eve. Edited grammar a bit better.

 Christmas was fast approaching. It was a busy time for humans but also for reapers. Running about collecting souls, dashing out between assignments and paperwork, to buy presents for friends and dear ones. They were even shorter staffed than usual it seemed and there were constant drunken brawls from the festivities, ending in loss of life, or robbery ending in assault and murder.

 Grell was no exception. She felt rushed off her feet. It was Christmas eve now and she had finally managed to get her partner, William, presents befitting of her love. He had surprised her with dinner at a fancy resturant tonight. She couldn't wait!

 Rushing back to her flat with bags full of presents, she darted into the shower before grabbing the hair dryer and some make up. When the couple left to the restaurant, it had begun to snow. By the time they reached their destination, it was coming down hard, covering the cobbled streets in thick blankets.

 Waiting for their food, William pulled her hand into his over the table, holding it softly and rubbing his thumb over the the smooth skin of the back of her hand. The meal was delicious. Grell felt so lucky to have a man, who appeared to be so cold to outsiders, treating her so lovingly and giving her his full attention all night.

 After the meal, they went to a small bar with classical music playing and a dance floor in the middle. William held her close as they danced, whispering how much he adored her into her ear. Telling her it wouldn't be a Christmas to him without her there to fill it with happy memories.

 It was getting late now and rather cold. The snow in the clouds lighted the sky above them as they stepped out of the bar. The steps were thick with trodden snow, turning into slippery ice. Grells heels skidded on a patch of ice and she fell with a rather loud clatter, bruising her rear end.

"I'm fine, Prince charming, thanks for asking." She said sarcastically as William looked down at her with a rather amused expression on his face.

 He bent down carefully to make sure he didn't end up on the floor too and scooped her up bridal style in his arms. "Well that wasn't very lady like was it." Grell blushed and looked away. The bells rang out signalling it was 12am. "Merry Christmas Grell." He said and she slipped her arms around his neck pulling him into a soft tender kiss. Pulling away, he leaned to whisper in her ear. "Such a klutz, I love you so much."


	3. Baby belly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just is just too much cuteness, even for me. *fan girls*
> 
> Mpreg

 "Agh, I look hideous, my belly is huge!" Grell cried, looking into the bedroom mirror.

 William shook his head, getting up from the bed. "Well, you are pregnant love." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

 "Well, thanks for pointing out the that fact, captain obvious." She said sarcastically, mouth turning to a pout.

 "Calm down Grell, you are 8 months gone after all. Plus, the midwife said it herself, you're barely showing, even for a woman nearly at full term. You're still tiny and dainty."

 "You really think so Will?"

 "I know so, my fiery, gorgeous little angel. You've still got a sleek body, made of steel." He laid a gentle hand on her cute, little baby belly. "Plus, this little bundle of joy signifies our love for each other, nothing can take that away. It'll be all worth while soon, you'll see. She's going to be as beautiful as her mother and I can't wait to meet her, I love her so much already."


	4. Sing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the ending of this, so romantic.

 In all the time he had been with Grell, five years by now, William had never been to the parties hosted by the younger reapers in the headquarter's main hall.

 Grell went to every single one without fail, through the year. The sumer solstice, easter, Halloween and Christmas parties. She'd always be so excited about them for some reason and William had no idea why.

 With valentines day tomorrow, William had finally managed to get a day off work and was going with her to the party. He didn't really want to but Grell had kept pestering him to come along with her for once.

 Just as he had hidden an engagement ring box under his bed for the next day, Grell barged into the bedroom, having just came home from work. She dragged William to the bathoom for a quick shower before getting ready to prepare.

 "Sutcliff hurry up or we'll be late." William said, as Grell finished curling her hair. "They can't start without me anyway," She cooed.

 William sighed, turning to go wait in the living room. "Yes then can. You have ten minutes, be quick about it."

 Grell appeared just after the ten minute mark, dressed in a loose red blouse and black pencil skirt, matched against knee high red boots. "Well darling, let's go."

 As they entered into the party through the doors, Ronald stumbled over to them, obviously already pretty drunk. He pulled Grell into a tight hug. "Senpai...We thought...y' weren't gunn'...show," he half slurred.

 "Oh I'm just fashionable late as always dear." She turned to William. "Well I must be off, the show is about to start."

 With that she raced off behind a curtain by the rooms large stage. William stood there, looking baffled. "Knox, what show?"

 He laughed. "Oh y' didn't...know...She could sing?"

 "Erm, no I didn't."

 Ronald laughed again, patting William sharply on the back. "Yup, since she...was human."

 The Dj announced that the show was starting, his magnified voice bouncing off the walls of the room. The woman walked on stage, with another female repear and a male, her hips swinging as she went.

 Love songs started to play out, starting with recent songs like 'real love' by Jess Glyne and that annoying cheerleader song. Still, her voice was beautiful. The songs played for a while until it reached the last song.

 "Wow her voice is absolutely lovely." William said, astonished. Ronald giggled slightly. "Ye' and boss that...isn't the best bit...wait for the last song. You really love 'er....dontcha'"

 "Yes I do. Don't utter a word of this to anyone but I'm going to ask her to marry me tomorrow. " Ronald hicupped and then spoke, patting his back again. "Oooh how romantic."

 Grell walked over to an old wooden piano at the back of the stage. She sat down, delicate fingers gracing the keys as she started to play a piano version of 'always' by Bon Jovi, voice echoing through the room.

 William gaped at the stage. "Oh my." Grell finished playing and spoke into her microphone. "Well that's all today from this deadly efficient reaper my darlings, have a lovely night and if there's someone in this room whom you love, don't neglect to tell them!"

 She ran back from behind the curtain, over to William, arms wrapping around him. "Grell."

"Hmm?"

"That was so beautiful, I'm so glad I attended this party. I'm so glad you're mine. You'll have to play piano, just for me, sometime."

 She snuggled closer to him. "I would my dear, if we owned one."

 The next morning she woke up to find William not beside her in bed. She walked down the stairs to find a brand new piano sitting in the living room. William was standing next to it, ring box in hand.


	5. French plait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald / Grell. Just a drable.

Grell huffed, her patience starting to wear thin. She'd been attempting to french plait her hair for the last hour but it wasn't going well. It either looked uneven or ended up not being in a straight line. She threw her hands up in the air, exhaling sharply, before throwing the hair brush to the floor in annoyance.

 Ronald looked up from the magazine he was reading, on the opposite sofa. "What's up babe?" He said, getting up to walk over and sit next to Grell.

 She sighed. "Nothing my darling, my hair's just being a right bother."

 He pulled her into a sideways hug. "Why, what's it doin'?"

 She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm trying to get it to plait, but it's just not happening."

 He grinned down at her. "Le' me try."

 Her eyebrows furrowed. "What can you possibly know about a lady's hair?"

 "I had a sister when I was human, she was a righ' pain. Always made me do 'er hair. Plaits, pony tails, buns. You name it, she made me do it."

 Grell explained the type of plait she wanted and Ronald set the work, carefully brushing her hair and then splitting it into sections. He then started to pull one section over another, plaiting from the roots, to the ends of her hair. Grell relaxed into his touch, Ronald playing with her hair felt lovely.

 "All done babe, go che' it out." He said, with another grin. 

 She stood up and went to have a look in the mirror. Ronald had plaited it perfectly. "Oh Ronnie! It looks beautiful, thank you."

 Ronald walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing the crease of her neck. "It does, beautiful jus' like y'.


	6. Icecream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble i wrote in five mins. Really do love this pairing. It's my third fav, after Grelliam and Ronald/Grell.

 Eric looked over at his love, as he passed him an ice cream. Alan hadn’t been out for such a long time, being bed ridden due to his illness. Today was the first time that he had been well enough to take a trip outside and Eric was determined to make this day as special as possible.

 They had been to the theatre earlier that day and then for a walk in the park. Alan was growing tired, so they decided to grab some ice cream and then head home. As they left the ice cream parlour, Alan tripped on the pavement, ice cream dropping from his hand. He looked down at the floor sadly, eyeing the ice cream he had been looking forward to all day.

 Eric smiled at him, before handing him his ice cream. “Oh, no Eric I couldn’t, that’s yours.” Alan said quietly.

Eric smirked at him. “Well it’s yours now; I know how much y' love ice cream. Your happiness is all that I care about.” He said, before pulling Alan into a gentle kiss. Pulling away, he saw Alan’s eyes light up with happiness and spoke again. “I love y' so much.”


	7. Song and dance - Eric/ Grell. Requested by tirnel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this up in five mins, like just after I woke up.

 "I don't feel like dancin', when the old Joanna plays. My heart could take a chance But my two feet can’t find a way!"

 Eric had to hold in a laugh, as he pushed the door open. He could hear Grell singing along to her 'Scissor Sisters' cd at the top of her lungs. As the opened the door, he couldn't hold his laughs in anymore.

 She turned to face him, hairbrush in hand as a pretend microphone, face turning red in embarrassment. "Oh man, Sutcliff, wha' a funny sight."

 She threw the hair brushed at him and he winced as it bounced off his head. "Shut the hell up, Eric! Has no one told you its rude to sneak up on a lady like that?"

 He rubbed his head, as he laughed again and then spoke. "I couldn't help it! Tha' song is so cheesy, even for a chick like you."

 She glared at him, the next song on the cd starting to play. "Shut up! The song is perfectly fine. It's not at all cheesy!"

 "Yep, it really is." He walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss. "I wouldn't 'ave it any other way, even with a song like that, ya' voice is beautiful." He said, as their kiss parted and she blushed even more.

 He let go of her and walked to the cd player, pressing the previous button to replay the song. He walked back to her, grabbing her arm and twirling her around. "Now, how about we dance to the cheesy song now, huh?"

 He raced into the middle of the room, pivoting around as he went. He stopped, swinging his hips from side to side and waving his hands in the air.

 It was Grell's turn to laugh, as she moved closer to him and started to dance too, bumping her hip against his. "Oh Eric, your dancing really is awful, darling."


	8. Marshmellows. Requested by Deona_Lindholm

 The door to William's house opened, as he carried Ronald on his back into the living room.

 Ronald had broken his ankle, after falling off the roof of a church, during collections. When William had heard about it, he'd rushed over to the infirmary to make sure he was okay.

 Once he'd been discharged, having had no other injuries, William had taken him home. He bent down, so Ronald could ease himself onto the sofa. William helped lift his leg up, placing it on a cushion on the coffee table. He tucked a blanket around him and bent down to kiss the blonde man gently.

 William then went to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. "Thanks boss." Ronald grinned, as William handed him the cup and he saw marshmellows floating in the thick liquid. "Just tha' way I like it."

 William adjusted his glasses. "Your ankle will be healed in an hour or so, I'll see you back at work then."

 "You're leaving me here? All alone?" Ronald said, giving William a bottom lip and his best puppy dog eyes.

 William smiled, feeling his heart melt at the sight. "Well that's what I had planned to do but." He sat down next to Ronald. "You're well aware of the fact that that face works on me everytime." He wrapped an arm around Ronald's shoulder and the younger man cuddled into his side. He turned his head, kissing William longingly.

 After a few minutes of this, they pulled away, slightly breathless. Ronald took a sip of his cooling drink. "Hmm boss. Ya' so good at making this. It's delish'."


	9. Movie night. Requested by Kira_Michaelis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to come up with this idea as I don't really sympathise with the demon characters as much as the reaper's.

 They had been together for over 100 years and this was the first time they were going to the cinemas. The movie they were seeing was 'The grudge'. Sebastian did love scary things, Claude not so much.

 They shared a bucket of popcorn and a giant soda, holding each other's hand over the chair arm. The film started and Sebastian was engrossed from the very beginning. It was most definitely creepy. He was so intent on watching it, he didn't even notice the horrified expression on Claude's face.

 It wasn't until the creepy little boy jumped out from the wardrobe and Claude gripped his hand, that he looked over to see Claude looking like he had seen a ghost. "Don't tell me this is frightening you?" Claude just nodded slowly. "Heavens, you're a demon, how can a made up story possibly scare you?"

 Claude turned to face him, skin pale and sweaty. "That child is just absolutely terrifying. Absurdly creepy. I don't want to watch this anymore."

 Sebastian smiled at him, before moving the popcorn onto the empty chair at the side of him and pulling Claude up by his hand and out of the showing room.

 When they got out into the hall, Claude looked at him confused. "I thought you were enjoying the film? Why did you leave?"

 Sebastian pulled him into a tender kiss. Pulling away and wrapping his arms around his waist, he spoke. "Because you were not enjoying it and you're happiness means far more to me than seeing it to the end."

 Claude blushed. "Well Christmas is soon approaching. I shall buy you the dvd then. Thank you for being so considerate. I really do adore you."


	10. In a field of love. Requested by IzaChanLuv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan Eric fluff.

 Alan stared down at the Erica sat on his desk, a note next to it. This was certainly going to be interesting, he thought as he picked the note up.

 _Meet me at eight tonight, in the field. You know which one. I have something I wanna’ tell you. –Eric_.

 A slight blush crept across the man’s cheeks. He really had come to adore Eric over the past ten years of working together. He carried on with paperwork, impatient for the night to come.

 After what felt like forever, Eight pm was just five minutes away and Alan ported to the field. It was covered in Erica’s and was a place fondly moulded into Alan’s memory. It was the place he had first met Eric. It was the scene of their first assignment together.

 Alan heard a noise behind him and felt arms slide around his waist. He felt his body heat rise, cheeks going bright red. “Thank you for comin’.” Eric breathed against his ear.

 “What did you want … to tell me? Why did you … want to meet me here?” Alan shuddered, breath taken away by even the smallest touch of the other.

 Eric slid his arms away, letting the other turn around to face him. He looked Alan in the eyes. “It’s the only place that could match your beauty.”

 “Eric-. “

 Eric lifted his hand, to press a finger to the other’s lips. “Shh … please just let me say this, Alan. I’ve been wantin’ to say this for ten years.” Alan nodded slightly. “I … I’m in love wi’ you, Alan Humphries. You’re the sweetest smellin’ flower in this whole world.” With that, he pulled his finger away and pressed his lips against Alan’s, hands moving onto his hips to pull him closer.

Alan kissed back, hands sliding up the other’s chest. Eric kissed him deeply, longingly, for a long time, before finally pulling away. Alan looked at him, eyes shining with happiness. “Eric … I’ve wanted this for all those years too. I … I love you so much.”


	11. Birth. Requested by BlackButlerFan13

 Eric looked down at his partner who was obviously exhausted from a long, complicated delivery. Alan had held their new child for a few moments, before the midwife had taken her to clean her up, telling Alan he should rest.

 Eric had never felt happier, having his first child brought into the world. Still, he would miss Alan being pregnant. His baby belly suited him so well and he looked so cute carrying a child.

 The midwife returned five minutes later, baby in her arms. She was now washed and wrapped in a tiny blanket. She passed the baby to Eric, smiling before she left the room, telling him to call her if the couple needed anything.

 Alan turned his head to look at his family, a small tired smile on his face. He moved to sit up in bed slightly. "Let me hold her."

 Eric moved closer to him, leaning down to place the small child in Alan's arms. "She's so beautiful." Alan said quietly.

 "Ye' she is, just like her mother." Eric replied, feeling pride rise in his heart. "Wha' would you like to name her?"

 "Hannah." Was his simple reply.

 Eric felt tears well up in his eyes from the loving gesture. "Tha' ... tha' was my mother's name when I was human."

 "I know, my love. I know how much you miss her."

 "Thank you ... Thanks for bein' so kind." He leaned over to look at their baby. "Welcome to the world, Hannah. We both fell in love with you the moment you were born."

 The baby reached up, grabbing and tugging on a strand of Eric's hair with her small hand. Alan giggled softly. "I think she loves you too."


	12. Dress up. Requested by IzaChanLuv

 "What the hell was Sutcliff thinkin' when he gave me this?" Eric said angrily, looking in the mirror. He was wearing a tight choir boy outfit that Grell had stolen from a teenager at the abbey in Preston.

 "It suits you well." Alan teased.

 Eric huffed. "Just hurry up and try on your outfit. It was your idea for me to even wear this thing."

 Alan walked off, returning a few minutes later, dressed in a school girl uniform. His cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment. He was wearing a pleated skirt which didn't cover more than a few inches of thigh and a tight navy blouse. A blonde wig was placed on his head, tied in two messy pigtails.

 Eric turned around and laughed at him. "This is awful, Eric. There's nothing funny about wearing such an outfit."

 Eric walked up to him, wraps slinking around his waist. He pulled Alan into a tender kiss. As they parted the kiss, he spoke. "You look so cute in that, Alan. Just as beautiful as ever, even as a girl. We need to play dress up more often from now on."

 Alan giggled slightly. "If you say so. You're looking quite adorable yourself. I suppose I could get used to this."


	13. A new home. Requested by BlackButlerFan13

 The bell rang, signalling it was dinner time at the high school William attended. He hadn't seen Ronald all day and he knew that last night he had come out to his parents about being gay. The blonde had been so nervous, believing his parents were too religious to ever accept it.

 William had secretly been crushing on the man, hoping things would go smoothly so he could finally ask him out on a date and profess his love for him.

 William walked outside, after finishing his lunch in the canteen. He had an idea of Ronald's location, a place the blonde would always go to collect his thoughts.

 Surely enough, William had been correct, as he spotted Ronald sitting on a bench under the largest blossom tree on the school grounds.

 He walked over to him and greeted him, gasping when Ronald looked up at him. His cheek was brushed, a few grazes visible across his chin. "They got really mad." The blonde said.

 "I'm sorry to hear that, Ronald. I'm sure they will come to their senses after a while and apologise."

 Ronald shook his head. "No, they won't. They've kicked me outta' the house. They said I'm never allowed back. Tha' I'm a disgrace.

 William frowned. "You are no such thing. You ... you can stay at mine if you'd like. My parents like you very much."

 "No it's fine. I'll be fine. I've just realised no one will ever love me. No one wants me around, not even my own parents."

 William felt his heart ache for the man. He looked so broken and sad. Still, his last remark wasn't true at all. William leant down, kissing the boy softly on the lips.

 As he pulled away, he saw the confused look Ronald was shooting at him. "You are wrong. You are loved. Loved by me. I've always loved you, so very much."

 With those few short words, Ronald grinned, feeling his inner turmoil beggining to fade away.


	14. Talks over green tea. Requested.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble hehehe.

 Sebastian handed Tanaka a freshly brewed cup of green tea. Tanaka accepted it with a small thank you, before taking a sip. Placing his cup on the table, he spoke. “Tell me, how long has it been since you began working here, Sebastian? Two years is it not?”

 “Almost two years, yes. Why do you ask?” Sebastian replied, smiling sweetly at the man.

 “I thought as much. You really have done remarkably well in that time.”

 Sebastian noticed the sadness in the elder’s voice. “Thank you for such a compliment. If you don’t mind me asking, is there something troubling you?”

 Tanaka eyed his tea cup. “You will have no need for me soon. I fear I have become a burden to this household as of late, unable to do much in my old age.”

 Sebastian smiled again. “You will always be valued here. I myself have learnt a great deal from your example. I doubt I would have become so skilled without it. You have been and will always be an exemplary butler. Ciel thinks highly of you too, I’m sure. You will always have a home here.”

 Tanaka felt himself cheer up at the other’s words. “Thank you for such a compliment.”


	15. Locker room mishaps. Requested by Blackbutlerfan13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school human Au. The idea that started my new Eric/Alan idea when I had a dream about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way, seeing as the boys are English this is English football (Soccer.)

 There was only one thing Eric loved more than playing football for his high school team and that was Alan; the quiet boy who played the flute in the school’s marching band. It was coming up to the end of their final year and Eric was really going to miss this school. He’d had nothing but happy times here, though he knew Alan felt very differently. His boyfriend couldn’t wait to graduate, having been bullied since the moment he stepped foot in the school.

 Eric smiled to himself, thinking about how happy Alan would look when they did actually graduate, as he kicked the ball into the net in the final minute of the game. The crowd cheered. Eric’s team had won as always, having scored four goals to two, three of them being scored by Eric himself.

 Once the crowd had parted and his team mates had left for the changing room, he chatted to his coach, who congratulated him on yet another superb performance. They talked about his tactics for his next game for over half an hour, before Eric finally headed for the changing room himself. As he went to his locker to grab his shower towel, he heard someone banging on the door of the locker next to it. He unlocked it, knowing the code off by heart by now, to see Alan looking at him, tears slipping from his eyes. This hadn’t been the first time he’d been locked in that locker.

 “Aww, wha’ have those pricks done to ya’ this time, cutie?” He pulled Alan in to a hug. Alan didn’t reply, a few whimpers and sobs slipping from his mouth instead. Eric pulled away, cupping his fingers under the other’s chin and lifting his head to take a good look at him. A few cuts and bruises lined Alan’s cheek. “How’s about we get ya’ cleaned up? Fancy takin’ a shower wi’ me?”

 Alan smiled slightly and nodded. Eric kissed him gently, unbuttoning the other’s school blazer. Once he’d undressed them both, he guided Alan over to the shower. Turning the water on and checking it was nice and warm but not too hot, he stepped under it, pulling Alan by the hand behind him. They both turned away from the stream of water and Eric pressed his chest to Alan’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. He kissed the top of Alan’s shoulder tenderly and the other boy cuddled back into him. “Feelin’ any better?” Eric asked, water running down his back.

 “Yeah … thanks, Eric. Thanks for always cheering me up. I love you so much.”

 “I love ya’ too. I’ll always be here to comfort ya’. I’m never gunna’ leave your side.

 Alan giggled softly. “Comfort you say? I can think of something you can do right now to comfort me.

 “Oh? Wha’ would that be?” Eric asked, quirking his eyebrow.

 Alan turned around, winking, hand reaching down to Eric’s crotch. “Does this give you an idea?”

 Eric smirked. “It certainly does.”


	16. Barista. Requested by Izachanluv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest one ever to write omg.

 Ronald had always enjoyed working as a barista, at a small coffee shop on the outskirts of London. The most interesting of people always seemed to talk to him. Recently, one person in practical had caught his eye, an older man who owned a string of funeral parlours around the Whitechapel and Peckham areas of London. Ronald didn’t know the man’s real name, as he always called himself ‘The Undertaker’, a nickname coined from his career.

 The man was very charming, with an amazing sense of humour. Attractive too, with long silky looking hair that Ronald longed to run his fingers through. He’d nearly dropped the coffee cup he was holding, when the man had moved his fringe from out of his eyes, to reveal beautiful, emerald green orbs. Ronald was captivated the moment he saw them.

 Still, he knew that the man was quite well respected around the area and didn’t think it wise to make a move on him. He had no idea if the man felt the same way. Ronald knew the man liked his company, his visits only becoming more frequent once they had begun conversing but as for anything other than a friendship? He wasn’t sure. The man had also begun to come in on Ronald’s lunch breaks, buying him a cake and coffee and chatting with him for the whole hour.

 Ronald longed to ask him out on a date but he didn’t want to risk ruining the friendship they had built together. As he pondered on these thoughts, he sighed, feeling frustrated, as he wiped the counter down at the end of his shift.

 “There’s something waiting for you in the staff room.” Ronald turned to see his manager, Alan smiling at him. He quirked his eyebrow at the man, whose smile only grew. “Well go and see what it is then.”

 He walked into the staff room, a small gasp leaving his mouth when he saw a big bouquet of red roses waiting for him on the table. He raced over to them, to see if there was any clue to the sender of his gift. He read the note attached to them and grinned. ‘Will you be mine? I’ll be waiting for your reply, outside of the shop at closing time. – Undie x.’


	17. Plain Jane. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are in italics. Hopefully you'll be able to tell who's thinking what.

 It was soon approaching five whole years since Eric had finally asked the love of his life out. He was thankful every day that the man had said yes. Five years of bliss and Eric had a surprise planned for Alan, a marriage proposal and if all went well a luxury wedding followed by a honeymoon in the Bahamas.

 The only problem was that things had not been going too well. Alan seemed distant somehow. Even as Eric was finishing up some paperwork, Alan was sitting on the window ledge staring sideways out at the pouring rain, not having uttered a word. Normally he’d be sitting in Eric’s lap, his adorableness a distraction from the paperwork.

 _I hope you’re still happy being with me. I hope I’m not the problem._ Eric stood up, moving to sit in front of Alan on the window sill. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

 “Nothing’s wrong.” Eric could see his eyes glistening with tears.

 “There is, or ya’ wouldn’t be lookin’ like ya’ ‘bout ta’ cry.”

 “No, no. I’m fine, really.”

 Eric pulled Alan’s hand into his own. “No ya’ not. Please jus’ tell me what’s upsettin’ ya’.”

 Alan sighed and looked away. “You haven’t been spending much time with me recently.”

 “Yeah but ya’ know it’s ‘cause of our work shifts bein' changed.” _It’s not because I don’t want to spend time with you. I want to spend every minute of my life by your side._

 The tears began to fall. “No. It’s not. It’s because of her.” _Because you like her._

 “Who?” _What the hell is he talking about?_

  “You know who.” _Your new work partner. I can see that you adore her._

  “No I don’t. So jus’ tell me.”

  “Grell!”

 Eric frowned at him. “What ‘bout Grell?”

 “You like her.” _She’s so much better than me. How could you not?_

 “Yeah, as a friend and that’s it.”

 A small sob slipped from Alan’s lips. “No … you like her. She’s so much more appealing than … me.” _She’s so pretty._

 “No. I love ya’. I’ll never want anyone else, Al.” _Seriously, where’s he getting this from?_

 “But … she’s so much more attractive than me. I’m not attractive at all.” _She’s beautiful and I’m hideous. I’m too plain, always have been, always will be._

 Eric cupped his fingers under Alan’s chin, moving his face to look at him. “Ya’ are tha’ most beautiful person on this earth.”

 “You … really mean that?” _How could he. I’m not desirable. I’m nothing compared to her, compared to anyone._

 “I mean every word. I love ya’ more than anythin’ or anyone in this world.” _I’ll show you tomorrow when our anniversary comes._ He pulled Alan into a tender kiss.

 Tomorrow came and Eric had booked the day off work for the two of them. He had taken them out on a picnic but Alan still seemed in low spirits. _Just you wait,Al. I have something that I hope will make you so happy._

 Once they had finished eating, they went on a walk around the lake in the park. As they walked under a large blossom tree, Eric stopped walking. Alan turned around to look at him, a worried look on his face. “Al, there’s somthin’ I need ta’ ask ya’.”

 Alan bit his lip. “Yeah, what … is it?” _Please don’t say you want to leave me. Eric, please I love you!”_

 To Alan’s surprise, Eric smiled. He bent down on one knee, producing a small box from his pocket and lifting its lid. “Alan Humphries, I think ya’ are tha’ most beautiful man in this world. I love ya' so much. Will … will ya' make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?”

 Alan’s hand shot up to his mouth in shock, eyes filling with tears again. This time they were tears of joy. “Oh, Eric! Yes I will! I … I’m so happy.”

 Eric stood up, sliding the engagement ring onto Alan’s finger. “You’re so beautiful. I love ya'.” _Never think of yourself as ugly ever again. You’re so beautiful._


	18. Dirty f***ing dishes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any know the comedian who's act this story is based off of? Wrote in five mins aha.

 "Put them in the fucking dish washer!"

 William eyed Grell. "Pardon?"

 "This kitchen is already a complete mess, it needs redecorating and you're making it worse."

 He adjusted his glasses, sighing. "What does the decor of the room have to do with the dish washer?"

 "Because you always leave the dirty dishes on the side next to the dishwasher. Why don't you just put them in?!"

 "Grell-."

 "I know you think you're helping, moving them close to it but you are not! The dishes get cleaned in the washer. They don't get cleaned on the side!" She huffed. "Sometimes I think you are trying to drive me insane." With that she stormed out of the room.

 She didn't speak to him the next morning, before she headed to work. William called in sick.

 Grell returned home, still in a murderous mood. She opened the kitchen and gasped. The walls had been painted crimson, the table now draped in a satin cloth. The drawer and cupboard doors had been changed to bright red ones. Roses were placed on the window sill, pictures of the couple hanging in numbers on the walls.

 William walked over to her, from his seat at the table, pulling her into a hug. "Do I still drive you insane?"

 She grinned widely. "Yes, my darling but in the best way possible."


	19. Braces. Requested by IzachanLuv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU.

 "Hey Al, ya' used ta' have braces?" Eric said, looking at a photograph of a smiling teenage Alan.

 "Don't even mention that."

 Eric smirked. "Why not? Ya' looked adorable with them."

 "No I didn't! I hated having them. Everyone used to tease me about it."

 Eric picked up the picture and walked over to Alan, sliding back under the covers of their bed. Still looking at the photo, he spoke again. "Yes ya' did. Jus' look at that face!"

 "Eric-."

 Eric moved the picture to the bedside table, pulling Alan into a long, deep kiss, cutting the other's words off. "Ya' still jus' as adorable."

 The young man blushed and looked away. "No I'm not. I'm not cute at all" Eric rolled on top of him, kissing down his neck and bare chest. He spoke between pecks. "Yes ya' are. Adorable ... and ... absolutely beautiful."


	20. Q+A. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

Eric had been with Alan for a few years now, having waited over a century to finally ask him out. He normally found their time together quite entertaining but tonight, he was bored. There was nothing good one TV and no football matches to drag his poor boyfriend to. Alan couldn’t stand anything sports related and would often fall to sleep at the matches. They also couldn’t get down and dirty under the covers tonight, Alan was too sore after last night’s events.

Eric walked up behind Alan, who was washing the dishes at the sink and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him softly on the neck. “Babe, I’m bored, I wanna’ play a game.”

“Aren’t we a bit old for games, Eric?”

Eric smiled. “Not for this sorta’ game.” He said, moving away.

Alan turned around, a blush creeping over his cheeks. “Do you mean …. bedroom games?”

“Nope but that’s a good idea. Let’s play tha’ sorta’ game tomorrow night.”

“Then what sort of game do you have in mind?”

“Questions and answers.” The blonde replied, grinning widely.

“Oh, okay. Sure, why not.” Alan left the dishes to dry and they took a seat on the living room floor, facing each other. “You first then.”

“Okay. Favourite animal? Can’t believe I’ve never asked ya’ tha’ before.”

Alan eyes lit up. “Giraffes!” Eric shot him a confused look and he continued “They just look so funny with their long necks, like they’re about to fall over!”

“Yeah, they are kinda’ top heavy. Alright your turn babe.”

“What is your earliest memory?”

“Well I don’t really remember ma’ human life but reaper wise it was tha’ first day at tha’ academy. Ronnie came in drunk on his first day and threw a chair a’ me.”

Alan giggled. “Oh Gosh. Your turn.”

“Do ya’ have any films tha’ make ya’ cry, no matter how many times yav’ seen ‘em?”

“How to tame your dragon two. They killed of the main character’s dad. They didn’t have to either! It was so sad!” Alan’s face fell just thinking about it. “Do … you have a criminal record?”

“Na. Never got caught.” Eric smirked.

“What?! For what?!”

“Oh, ya’ know. Helpin’ Grell cut up all them whores. It was fun as hell.”

Alan eyes went wide. “Eric, I-.”

“I was jokin’! Oh god, ya’ face. Too funny.” He said, between a fit of laughter. “Alright, first kiss?”

“Oh … this guy named Luke at the academy. I don’t know if it counts … I was so nervous I missed.”

“Bloody hell! Haha how cute, Al.”

“It was embarrassing. Okay, I have an embarrassing question for you. Worst sexual experience?”

“Ah, shit.” Eric said. “I’ve had quite a few bad ones. Ah … okay. It wasn’t bad but my choice was shit.”

“Well tell me then.”

“Paps.”

“Eric, that’s disgusting.”

“I was desperate! It was bad because … well Spears walked in on us. Seriously I thought he was gunna’ ‘ave a heart attack.”

“Yeah. Serves you right really. Who was your best one with?”

“Hey, Al it’s my bloody turn!”

“Pleaseeee.” Alan gave Eric the bottom lip.

“Well you, obviously.”

Alan smiled. “Apart from me.”

“Hmm. That’s tricky. Probably Ronald or Grell. No, both of them together.”

“You didn’t …”

Eric smirked at him. “Many times. Now it’s my turn. Do … I make you happy?”

“More than anyone else in the world.” He paused, before asking “Do you love me? I … I’m not just another fling for you, am I?”

“Of course not. I love ya’ with all my heart, babe. I promise. I’ll never leave ya’.” Alan blushed, a glint of pure happiness in his eyes.

“No it’s my turn. Where do ya’ wanna’ go on our honeymoon?”

“Honeymoon … Eric, is that a-.”

Eric pulled a box from his trouser pocket. “Surprise! Told ya’ I loved ya’.”


	21. Phone recordings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan / Eric. Present day Au.

 Eric had snuck Alan’s phone from him, while he was in the shower. He recorded the message and set a timer on the phone for 6pm, when Alan would be just getting home, for the recording alert to pop up. He had overtime that night, until 8pm and knew Alan was in a mood over that fact.

Alan’s day had been slow and boring. A seemingly endless pile of paperwork had been completed, finally. Collections hadn’t been much better, without Eric or Ronald to keep him company they had been just plain boring.

 He got home just before 6pm, feeling the need for another shower to wash away the aches of such a tedious day. Just as he was about to get undressed, his phone alarm went off. His brow furrowed. He hadn’t set an alarm? Pulling his phone out, he saw an alert to view a recorded message. He hadn’t recorded a message? He began to play the recording and felt his annoyance fade, a light blush creeping across his cheeks.

 ‘Hey, Al. It’s Eric. Jus’ wanted ta’ say I love ya’ so much. Can’t wait ta’ ge’ home and see ya’, it’s tha’ highlight of my day.’

 Sometimes the simplest of messages can mean the world.


	22. Toothbrush. Requested by IzaChanLuv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God the mental images of this made me lol.

 "Eric, what do you think you're doing?"

 The blonde male turned around from his reflected image to look at Alan, toothbrush still in his mouth. "Wha'?" He mumbled.

 "That's my toothbrush! Are you still so drunk this morning after being out with Ronald all night that you didn't realise you had the wrong brush?"

 Removing the toothbrush, Eric replied. "Sorry babe." He moved his hand towards Alan. "Here."

 "I don't want it back! Eww germs! Eww morning breath germs!"

 Eric could never understand his lover’s issues with pathogens; they didn't impact on a reaper's health in the slightest. "Ya' never complain of germs when I'm snoggin' ya' face off."

 "That's different! You have a clean mouth when we kiss. You know I hate morning breath." Alan rummaged in the bathroom cupboard. "I don't have a spare! I can't go to work without cleaning my teeth!"

 "Then use ya' brush."

 "Not when you've had your mouth around it!"

 Eric smirked at him. "Take tha' brush, Alan."

 "No."

 Eric took a step closer. "Use the damn brush." Alan backed away and Eric neared again. The brunette ran out of the room, Eric laughing as he chased after him with the brush still in hand. "Jus' brush ya' teeth."

 "No!"

 They soon ended up in the bedroom, Alan cornered against the wall, between the bookshelf and wardrobe. "Last chance. Use tha' brush."

 "I don't-."

 Eric dropped the brush, grabbing Alan by the shoulders and pushing him over and onto the bed. He climbed on top of him. "Then we aren't goin' to work today." He crashed their lips together, hand groping under Alan's shirt.

 When he pulled away, Alan giggled. "Good. If this is the outcome then you should steal my toothbrush more often."


	23. Cramps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric / Grell. Human Au. Grell as a cis female. Hoping Tirnel will like this.

 Grell’s shortness that morning was a sure sign that it was that time of the month. The date on the Calendar only solidified that theory. Eric huffed at seeing it. His girl really did suffer during those five days. After finishing work; a dull day with the block of unfeeling concrete known as William, Eric popped to the corner shop before heading home.

 Grell wasn’t downstairs; she never was on her first day. Eric knew where to find her and thus, headed up to the bedroom. Grell was curled up in a ball under the covers, trying and failing to get some sleep. “Hey babe.”

 Grell just grunted as a response and Eric moved to sit next to her on the bed. “Stomach hurtin’ ya’ again?”

 “Obviously. Sometimes being a woman is a right pain.”

 “Did ya’ take ya’ painkillers?”

 “Yes but you know they don’t do anything.”

 “Why so cranky, thought ya’ liked blood?”

 “Not that kind, you dirty perv!” She sighed. “I feel so miserable right now. Bothersome hormones.”

 Eric stroked his fingers through her soft head hair. “’l have jus’ tha’ thing ta’ cheer ya’ up.”

 He moved back downstairs, grabbing his work bag and pulling out what he had brought her earlier from the shop; a bar of Galaxy chocolate. A few minutes later, Eric came back upstairs. He handed her a hot water bottle and a steaming cup of hot coco. “Thank you darling.”

 Eric sat next to her again, pulling the chocolate from his pocket. “I got ya’ this babe, I know how bad ya’ cravings get.”

 She smiled softly as him. “My favourite. Thank you, darling.” The hot coco was soon drunk, once it had begun to cool and Eric moved under the covers. Grell cuddled up to him, scoffing the chocolate down as Eric began to read her a new romance novel that she had recently brought. Once the chapter was finished, Grell snuggled into his chest. “You really do know how to cheer a lady up.”

 Eric smirked. “I do try my best.”


	24. Needle nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny when someone you don't expect to be scared of needles actually is.

[Doodle of the tattoo in question.](https://instagram.com/p/6pZCtLkA91/) 

“We’ve been together for over a hundred years, Doncha’ think it’s time we got matchin’ tattoos?”

 Alan found that to be an excellent idea and was currently googling for designs. “How about this one?” He asked, pointing to a picture of two stick figures tattooed on some couple’s wrists. “We will have to get it changed to two stick men but it’s cute.”

 Eric smiled down at him. “I love it, babe.”

 Alan had gone to the nearby tattoo shop to get their design drew up. The next day, the couple went back to get it done. As they were about to enter the shop, Eric turned to Alan and asked “Ya’ not scared of needles, are ya’?”

 “No, I’m not that wimpy. Why?”

 “Because I’m terrified of ‘em.”

 Alan gave him a confused look. “But … you have your nipples pierced and … other places too.”

 “Yeah well Ronnie had to hold me down ta’ ge’ me ta’ have my nipples done. As for tha’ dick ring, we were both drunk.” Alan giggled. “And my ears … well they use a gun, not a needle so that’s fine.”

 “Aww. You shouldn’t be scared, Eric. I’ve heard tattoos don’t even hurt that much.”

 “I hope ya’ right.”

 Alan was the first to get tattooed and Eric watched in horror. It looked painful. The noise the machine made was grim too. It only took five minutes for Alan’s to be completed and he looked around at Eric. “Your turn.”

 “Erm … I-.”

 “Come on, don’t be a scared-y cat. It's not that bad, I promise.”

 “But-.”

 “You can’t just leave me with half a tattoo! It won’t look good without yours to match.”

 Eric gulped. “Yeah … true.”

 Alan rubbed his back soothingly while he was getting it done. The soon left the shop and returned home. Once home, they removed the Clingfilm and pressed their wrists together. “See, it wasn’t that bad.”

 “No it … really wasn’t. Plus these tats will last forever, sayin’ tha’ we don’t die. That’s tha' best thing 'bout it. A token of our love tha’ will never disappear.

 Alan smiled. “Yes. Just like our love for each other, it will never fade away.”


End file.
